Lagu Cinta Untuk Luka
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto membuat sebuah lagu untuk menyatakan cinta buat Megurine Luka, sahabatnya sewaktu kecil. Apakah Naruto berhasil menyatakan cintanya kepada Luka atau sebaliknya? One shoot langsung tamat.


**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid : Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu Cinta Untuk Luka**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Luka**

 **Selasa, 9 Juni 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request dari seorang reader yang tidak diketahui namanya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat di dalam kelas, tepatnya kelas 3-B, seorang laki-laki berambut blonde jabrik dan bermata saffir biru. Umurnya 18 tahun. Namanya Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto tampak serius menulis sesuatu di atas secarik kertas. Tampangnya serius sekali. Sesekali raut wajahnya ikut berpikir. Mulutnya komat-kamit. Terus menghapus bagian yang salah ketika menemukan sesuatu yang kurang menurut hatinya.

Saat ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat. Kelas tampak kosong dan lengang. Hanya dia sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani.

"Akhirnya jadi juga. Nanti di rumah akan aku mainkan," sahut Naruto tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat secarik kertas itu.

Ia tampak senang pada akhirnya suatu lagu berhasil diciptakannya. Lagu yang sangat menyentuh hati. Lagu yang dipersembahkan untuk seseorang yang sangat disukainya. Penuh dengan perasaan dan ketulusan dari hati yang paling dalam. Lagu untuk Megurine Luka, sahabat dekatnya sejak kecil.

Naruto sangat menyukai Luka sudah lama sekali. Kini mereka terus bersama hingga bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Saat ini mereka duduk di kelas tiga SMA.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang merah muda masuk ke kelas itu. Ternyata Luka, gadis manis dengan kedua mata biru kehijauan itu datang menghampiri Naruto.

Hati Naruto sangat berdebar-debar ketika menatap Luka yang tersenyum menyapanya.

"Naruto, ternyata kamu di sini!"

"Luka, ada apa kamu mencari aku di sini?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sasuke memintamu untuk segera menemuinya di ruang klub musik. Katanya ada rapat mendadak antara anggota-anggota klub lainnya. Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Ah, iya," Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya.

Luka melangkah duluan. Naruto menyusulnya dari belakang.

Kertas yang barusan Naruto tulis itu, dilipat dan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

Mereka terus berjalan beriringan sampai ke ruang klub musik yang berada di lantai dua. Tampak para anggota klub lainnya telah berkumpul. Mereka duduk di atas lantai dengan sopannya.

Lalu Sasuke muncul dari dalam ruang klub. Ia berwajah datar menyambut kedatangan Luka dan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Luka. Kamu sudah memanggil Naruto," kata Sasuke datar.

"Ya, kalau begitu. Aku pergi ke kelas dulu ya. Inikan acara rapat buat anggota klub musik," Luka tersenyum."Sampai nanti semuanya!"

"Iya, sampai nanti, Luka!" balas Naruto bersemangat. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Iya!" Luka tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Wajah Naruto memerah rona. Ia tersenyum.

Mereka berdua terus memandang Luka sampai hilang dari pandangan. Lalu Sasuke menyadari maksudnya memanggil Naruto.

"Oh ya, Dobe. Kita adakan rapat sekarang juga. Kamukan ketua klub musik ini. Katamu mau mengadakan festival musik antar kelas. Kita belum menentukan siapa yang bakal kita ikutsertakan untuk mengikuti festival itu."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Benar, Teme! Aku sampai lupa. Ayo, rapat sekarang juga!"

"Ya, baiklah."

"Hai, teman-teman. Kita masuk sekarang!" seru Naruto bersorak memberi komando buat para anggota klub lain yang sudah lama menunggu.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruang klub. Lalu acara rapat dimulai. Mereka membicarakan tentang siapa-siapa yang akan mengikuti festival musik antar kelas itu. Pasti seru sekali jika festival itu diadakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, di dalam kamar yang sangat luas dan bernuansa jingga. Naruto asyik memainkan gitar kesayangannya untuk mencoba lagu hasil ciptaannya sendiri. Dengan irama yang syahdu, lagu itu terdengar sangat lembut. Lagu untuk Luka. Gadis yang ramah, manis, lembut dan suka tersenyum itu terus terbayang dalam benak Naruto.

Siapa yang tidak akan terpaut hatinya melihat kebaikan Luka? Gadis yang sangat terkenal di sekolah karena budi pekertinya yang baik. Banyak laki-laki yang bersaing untuk mendapatkannya. Luka adalah gadis yang sempurna.

Alunan petikan gitar yang terasa sampai di hati. Entah kapan kiranya Naruto dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Luka. Ia tak tahu pasti. Tapi, lagu ini akan tetap dipersembahkan untuk Luka. Pada saatnya nanti lagu ini akan menjadi tempat untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Luka.

Naruto terus bernyanyi sambil duduk di atas balkon kamarnya. Memandang ribuan bintang yang muncul di langit gelap dengan indahnya. Menemani Naruto untuk menyanyikan lagu cinta untuk Luka.

Petikan gitar terakhir berujung dengan indah. Naruto memegang kuat kertas yang berisi lagu itu. Kedua matanya terus menatap lekat-lekat bait demi bait lagu itu. Perasaan ini terlalu lama dipendam. Namun, Naruto tidak tahu kapan akan berani mengatakannya kepada Luka.

"Luka ... Kamu sekarang sedang apa ya? Malam minggu ini terasa hening sekali," Naruto berkata sendiri. Ia sangat ingin menjadi musisi. Inilah lagu pertama yang ia ciptakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang asyik makan mie ramen di kantin. Temannya yang satu ini memang sangat akrab dengannya.

Sasuke mengambil kursi di samping Naruto. Naruto yang masih mengunyah. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berwajah datar kepadanya. Ada sesuatu yang penting mau dibicarakan.

"Hei, ada apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

"Apa kamu jadi membuat lagu buat Luka?" Sasuke penasaran.

"Jadi. Tapi, lagunya tinggal di rumah."

"Hm," Sasuke melipat tangan di atas meja."Sampai kapan kamu berdiam diri begini? Kapan kamu akan menembak Luka?"

Naruto tersedak mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke yang mengagetkan. Buru-buru diambilnya segelas air, lalu diteguknya sampai habis.

Memang, Sasuke yang tahu tentang isi hati Naruto. Mereka saling mencurahkan hati.

"Lho, kenapa kaget begitu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ah, kamu! Bisa tahu sedikit tidak? Menembak cewek itu tidak gampang. Makanya aku menciptakan lagu. Supaya aku mendapatkan keberanian saat menembak Luka nantinya."

"Ya, kapan? Nanti kalau kelamaan, nanti ada yang duluan."

"Berisik! Aku sedang makan. Nanti saja kita bicarakan lagi."

"Hn."

Sejenak Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih berusaha menghabiskan sisa-sisa mie ramen di dalam mangkuk itu. Lalu ia merasa ingin makan juga. Ia berdiri. Naruto heran melihat Sasuke yang terburu-buru lagi.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau memesan mie ramen juga. Lihat kamu makan, aku jadi ikutan lapar," sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Hah?" Naruto sweatdrop di tempat.

Sasuke yang aneh. Selalu begitu kalau Naruto sedang makan, maka ia juga ikut makan yang sama juga. Naruto menggeleng-geleng.

Saat yang bersamaan, muncul Luka dan Rin. Naruto menyadari kedatangan mereka yang kebingungan mencari tempat untuk makan. Tapi, semua tempat sudah dikerubungi oleh banyak orang.

"Hei, kenapa bingung?" panggil Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Luka dan Rin serempak menoleh,"oh, Naruto!"

"Sedang cari tempat untuk makan, kan? Ayo, gabung sama aku."

"Iya," Luka yang mengangguk. Lalu ia duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempati oleh Sasuke. Sementara si Kagamine Rin, seorang gadis berambut pendek honey blonde. Rin tidak ikut duduk. Ia langsung pergi memesan makanan.

Naruto yang sudah selesai makan. Luka yang selalu memandang ke arah lain. Ia pun melirik Naruto yang sedang minum air putih.

"Sudah selesai makan, Naruto?"

Naruto selesai minum.

"Ya, Luka. Masih memesan ya?"

"Iya."

Luka tersenyum. Membuat hati Naruto berdebar-debar. Rona merah hinggap di kedua pipinya. Ia menatap Luka begitu lama saking terpesonanya.

Luka menyadari tatapan aneh Naruto itu. Ia kaget dan membuang muka.

Naruto berwajah sendu. Ia berharap Luka dapat mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Dengan inilah, ia dapat menunjukkan tanda cintanya.

Lalu Sasuke dan Rin datang membawa tiga mangkuk mie ramen. Luka mengambil semangkuk mie ramen yang disodorkan oleh Rin.

"Terima kasih, Rin."

"Sama-sama, Luka."

Lalu Rin dan Sasuke duduk bersamaan secara berdampingan.

Naruto mendadak agak lain. Ia segera berdiri. Teman-temannya kaget.

"Dobe, cepat amat!" tukas Sasuke.

"Mau kemana Naruto? Kamu tidak mau menemani kami makan?" Rin ikut menyahut.

"Maaf, aku sudah makan duluan. Aku mau ke kelas dulu. Sampai nanti!" Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya.

Sasuke dan Rin bengong. Luka yang siap memasukkan mie ke dalam mulutnya. Luka hanya mampu menatap kepergian Naruto dengan kusut. Ia sangat penasaran mengapa Naruto selalu memandangnya dengan aneh. Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto menjauh jarak darinya. Entahlah. Luka tak habis pikir tentang Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum tidur, Naruto kembali memainkan lagu itu. Supaya ia benar-benar mengantuk.

Hari baru pukul 8 malam. Usai makan malam, ia bermain gitar di dalam kamarnya. Alunan irama terdengar lembut. Sungguh menggetarkan hati.

Diam-diam, Naruto teringat dengan Luka. Kapankah ia akan mengutarakan perasaan ini? Apalagi sebentar lagi, ujian kelulusan akan tiba. Belum saatnya memikirkan keinginan pribadi itu.

Setelah memainkan lagu itu sebentar, ia menyibukkan diri untuk mengalihkan perhatian ke meja belajar. Buku-buku ditumpukkan ke atas meja. Ia duduk di atas kursi. Konsentrasi untuk belajar dalam menghadapi ujian kelulusan yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan.

"Oke, belajar dulu! Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan nih. Aku harus lulus. Pada hari kelulusan nanti, rencana penembakan akan dimulai!" seru Naruto bersemangat sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan berlalu. Ujian kelulusan yang menegangkan itu akhirnya selesai. Naruto bernapas lega.

Hingga pada akhirnya, hari pengumuman kelulusan itu tiba. Semua murid kelas tiga berebutan melihat kertas pengumuman kelulusan yang ditempelkan di papan pengumuman yang terletak di dekat ruang guru. Orang-orang menyemut untuk melihat pengumuman itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke kewalahan untuk melihat hasil pengumuman itu. Mereka berhasil menerobos kerumunan itu. Lalu Naruto memperhatikan isi kertas pengumuman itu dengan teliti. Seketika raut wajahnya mendadak cerah. Ia lulus. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"BERHASIL! AKU LULUS!" seru Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Ia dan Sasuke keluar dari kerumunan itu.

"Aku juga lulus, Dobe. Syukurlah," Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Bagus, Teme!" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Hm, iyalah," Sasuke tersenyum kecil."Oh iya, katamu hari ini juga kamu mau memberikan lagu itu untuk Luka, kan?"

"Ng?" Naruto bengong."Oh iya, aku akan mencari Luka. Ayo, temani aku, Teme!"

"Baiklah!"

Mereka berdua segera mencari Luka ke berbagai sudut sekolah. Tapi, di mana-mana Luka tidak ditemukan. Naruto bingung. Sasuke sudah pusing tujuh keliling. Sudah beberapa kali mereka berputar-putar di sekitar sekolah. Luka tidak ditemukan juga.

Tidak lama kemudian, pada akhirnya sosok Luka terlihat. Luka sedang berdiri di parkiran motor. Ia asyik berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki tampan yang berambut biru.

"Luka!" panggil Sasuke.

Luka menoleh,"ah, kalian!"

Naruto agak cemburu melihat Luka berdekatan dengan laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya itu.

Kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke menghampiri Luka. Mereka mengerutkan kening masing-masih saat melihat laki-laki yang bersama Luka itu. Laki-laki itu berpakaian seragam sekolah lain. Laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil duduk di atas motornya miliknya.

"Halo!" sapa laki-laki itu.

"Halo juga! Luka, dia siapa? Dia bukan murid di sini," tanya Sasuke sambil membalas sapaan laki-laki asing itu.

Luka terdiam sebentar. Ia melirik laki-laki yang berambut biru itu.

"Namanya Shion Kaito. Dia adalah tunanganku!" jawab Luka tanpa malu-malu.

"AH, APA?!" seru Naruto dan Sasuke kaget bersamaan.

"Ah, kenapa kaget?" Luka sweatdrop.

"Ha-habisnya, kapan kamu bertunangan dengan Kaito?" tanya Naruto merasa berguncang hatinya.

Seketika itu juga, wajah Luka menjadi kusut.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak memberitahukan kamu tentang semua ini. Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Kaito sejak kelas satu SMA. Rencananya setelah lulus dari SMA ini, kami akan segera menikah," kata Luka dengan pelan. Sepertinya ia agak canggung menceritakan semua ini kepada Naruto.

"Benar yang dikatakan Luka. Kami akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, sebelum aku pergi kuliah ke Amerika. Aku takut kehilangan Luka. Keluarga kami sudah saling mengenal dan menyarankan kami untuk cepat menikah. Luka akan ikut bersamaku. Ia juga akan kuliah di Amerika. Supaya tidak menjadi fitnah, maka inilah yang dapat mengikat hubungan kami agar lebih aman," Kaito ikut menjelaskan.

Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi bungkam mendengarnya. Terlebih lagi, ini adalah sebuah berita yang teramat sakit bagi Naruto. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun bergetar. Mengapa Luka tidak mengatakan ini semua kepadanya dari dulu? Mengapa sekarang baru terungkap?

Naruto menggenggam kuat sebuah kotak kaset yang berisi lagu buat Luka.

"Se-selamat ya. Semoga kalian berdua bahagia," ucap Naruto dengan senyum senang sambil memberikan tangannya kepada Kaito.

Kaito tersenyum,"terima kasih."

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan perasaan iba. Pasti perasaan Naruto hancur sekarang setelah menyaksikan semua ini.

Sudah hilang impian untuk memiliki Luka. Juga lagu yang telah diciptakan untuknya. Kini menjadi sebuah benda yang tak berharga.

Kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu setelah menyudahi percakapannya dengan Luka dan Kaito. Luka memandangi kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke dengan lirih.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku telah mengecewakanmu,' batin Luka di dalam hatinya.

Dalam melangkah yang tak pasti, Naruto memilih menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang gelisah. Kotak kaset yang sedari tadi ia pegang, ditatap dengan perasaan yang sangat sakit. Padahal dalam kotak kaset itu berisi lagu tentang perasaannya untuk Luka.

Berharap hari ini adalah hari kebahagiaan untuknya. Tapi, berbalik menjadi hari kesedihan yang mendalam baginya. Sangat disayangkan.

Kotak kaset itu langsung dibanting keras oleh Naruto ke arah bawah dan membentur batu besar yang menjadi penghalang tanaman bunga mawar.

BRAAAK!

Akhirnya kotak kaset itu hancur berserakan seperti di dalam hatinya yang juga hancur.

Sasuke kaget melihat tingkah Naruto. Naruto hanya diam menyaksikan kotak kaset itu sudah hancur. Padahal sudah susah payah direkam jauh-jauh hari.

"Dobe, apa yang kamu lakukan? Kasetnya jadi hancur, kan? Katamu kaset lagu itu buat Luka."

"Biarkan saja, Teme. Kaset lagu ini tidak berarti lagi. Luka sudah dimiliki orang lain. Lagu ini tidak akan sampai kepadanya. Aku takkan memiliki Luka. Luka telah pergi dariku," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya."Tapi, aku senang. Aku bahagia melihat Luka bahagia dengan orang lain. Meskipun aku tak sempat menyatakan cinta padanya. Itu sudah menjadi kebahagiaan terbesarku."

"Dobe ..."

"Aku ... Aku tidak jadi mengambil kuliah untuk mengambil jurusan seni. Aku akan bilang kepada Ayahku untuk mengirimku kuliah di Perancis untuk belajar dalam jurusan membuat kue. Ternyata musik itu sangat menyakitkan hati," Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendahului Sasuke yang terbengong-bengong mendengar perkataannya.

Keputusan yang mendadak. Orang yang dicintai telah menjadi milik orang lain. Naruto menyesali dirinya yang terlambat mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Luka. Padahal ia dan Luka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Naruto sangat menyukai musik dari kecil juga. Luka mendukung Naruto untuk menjadi musisi. Luka juga suka musik. Karena itu, Naruto bercita-cita ingin menjadi musisi atas dorongan Luka. Namun, sekarang tidak ada lagi orang yang menyemangatinya untuk bermain musik lagi. Bagi Naruto sekarang, musik itu adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan hati dan membuat perasaan menjadi hancur.

Tiada musik lagi. Tiada Luka lagi. Dengan keraguan dan rasa sakit hati karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, Naruto memutuskan kuliah di Perancis untuk mengambil jurusan tataboga. Ingin menjadi seperti Ayahnya yang seorang Pattisier yaitu koki khusus membuat kue. Bergelut dalam pendidikan membuat kue. Itulah cita-citanya sekarang.

Senandung lagu cinta sudah hancur berkeping-keping dalam hati Naruto yang kalut. Berakhir dengan kesedihan yang mendalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, saya kembali lagi menghadirkan crossover Naruto dan Vocaloid. Terinspirasi dari lagu Senandung Lagu Cinta by Adaband.**

 **Kali ini tentang pairing Naruto x Luka. Tapi, akhirnya malah sad ending. Naruto dan Luka tidak bersatu. Sedihnya ...**

 **Cerita ini adalah cerita lama yang pernah saya buat. Waktu itu, saya mencantumkan tanggal pembuatan cerita ini yaitu Sabtu, 13 Maret 2010. Wow, udah lama juga ya?**

 **Cerita ini adalah cerpen yang saya buat dengan oc buatan saya sendiri. Lalu saya berpikir untuk membuat cerpen dalam versi fanfiction dengan gabungan crossover Naruto dan Vocaloid. Jadilah cerita dalam versi baru dengan sedikit pengubahan latar cerita dan tokoh-tokohnya.**

 **Rencananya fic ini bakal ada sekuelnya. Tapi, lihat saja dulu. Apa saya bakal sempat membuatnya?**

 **Oh iya, closer sama the guardian of sacred book sedang tahap pengetikan. Saya sedang mencari ide buat kelanjutan dua fic itu. Yang pasti bakal saya lanjutkan kok. Bagi yang menunggu dua fic itu, sabar ya. Tak lama lagi, bakal saya publish semuanya.**

 **Maaf, ya. Akhir-akhir ini saya suka buat fic one shoot. Ini hanya sekedar hiburan dan memancing ide buat kelanjutan fic yang lain.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Cerita ini adalah request seorang reader yang tidak diketahui namanya. Inilah cerita buat kamu, Guest.**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Rabu, 10 Juni 2015. Pada jam 15.25 WIB.**


End file.
